Steves
What's a 'Steve'? A Steve is a player. Most characters in the Snowman VS. Steve series resemble the default Steve character (skin) in the game. In Snowman VS. Steve, the players have united under the banner of The Admin (The king) to rid SKYDOESMINECRAFT from the server. SKYDOESMINECRAFT has put a hack on the server which prevents The Admin from using his privelages to kick him. Now, The Admin must call upon the players to help him make the server a fair and fun place to be in again. The Steves The Voluntary Steve The Voluntary Steve is a steve who has laid down their life to the cause of serving The Admin to death. The Voluntary Steve is armed with whatever it had when it started. When a Steve dies (In battle), they are free from military service when they repawn. Most volunteers join the cause after they find their homes destroyed and their goodies robbed. They usually have no tactic, which makes them vulnerable to the organised snowmen, who work in perfect sync. Only under the order of Cappy, can they accomplish formations and perform tactics. The Cappy Cappy (captain) is a character armed with a golden sword and a golden chestplate. He was first introduced in Episode 2, where he was on guard in a small forest alone. Then a snowman appeared. The snowman threatened him and boasted the strength of the Great Blizzard, when Cappy (who was a volunteer at the time) used his torch to melt the snowman. Near the end of the siege battle in Episode 2, the Admin was saved by Cappy, who used his torch to melt a massive snowblock that the Great Blizzard had thrown. The shock of SKYDOESMINECRAFT seeing that they were able to destroy The Great Blizzard's strongest attack caused him to call a retreat, giving the Steves a victory. When Cappy was being knighted for his actions, SKYDOESMINECRAFT teleported in and kicked the Admin's throne, causing him to accidentaly stab Cappy's right eye. Cappy now wears an eyepatch, and has the ability to command Volunteer Steves. The Knight The knight is a noble, brave warrior who has strange habits involving explosions. He is well-armoured and is a sight to be feared, though not because of his skill, but his habit of exploding at the worst of times. He also has the ability to ride into battle on his valiant swine. He was first introduced in episode 2, when he charged from the back of the fort after the snowmen had knocked It's Jerry and It's Harry out. He then fell off a 1 BLOCK LEDGE and exploded. He always has The Admin's back and will lay down his life (usually unintentionally from exploding) for him. BEWARE THE STEVE CREEPER! The Admin The admin is the creator of the server which all the Steves are playing in currently. Because SKYDOESMINECRAFT has hacked the admin's controls over the server, the admin can not ban SKYDOESMINECRAFT. But the admin has support from the players, who have enjoyed playing on this server in the past thanks to the admin's authority and banning of grievers. So the Steves help the admin by signing up at a recruitment office, then going to battle against SKYDOESMINECRAFT's forces. He is armed with a diamond sword and doesn't even need it to show a hostile enemy who's boss! And furthermore, his loyal bodyguards have some experience too! The admin is a wise tactician, and knows lots of clever tricks and plans to foil Sky's. The bodyguards The royal bodyguards, usually unreactive to anything, lest it's sharp. These guys are supplied with the finest armour and weapons from the finest blacksmiths from the finest villages! Training from spawn as hunters and mob killers in the night, and going to the Nether and attacking Zombie pigmen for fun is what makes these men HARDCORE!!!!! The admin is usually accompanied by two of them, and in a large scale battle, would be mounted on a horse and surrounded by them! They are overprotective for the admin, making sure there isn't any loose gravel/sand/anvils or any traps. They are good at all weapons, be it bow or sword. They are a little naiive in terms of building and crafting though, because they don't need that stuff! Just go wait in a cave when it's night and an Enderman's trying to rape you, or better still stomp that twig! What's an 'Al-Steve'? An Al-Steve is a Steve which was born in the desert biome. They have different weapons and tactics as well as different infrastructures. They have a bad reaction to a Steve from the plains or elsewhere, because the Craft-Saders (Crusader Steves) are always battling them. They are at war with the Craft-Saders, as well as the Squid King's empire of Teutonic knights. The Al-Steves The Al-Steve Militia Al-Steves which have been called upon to defend desert settlements from the Craft-Sader warriors. They have the same properties as the Voluntary Steves, but with varying armour. They also HATE the cold and snow, and do not want to have anything to do with the admin's war with SKY.